battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowblind
Event Overview "With the Reaver Threat diminished, the Draconian Empire looms through the smoke and flames of war. Forsaken leaders have discovered coordinates from destroyed Draconian fleets leading to the Arctic ice caps. What technology has Greta Spader been developing so far away from the ravaging battles these past months?" More information at https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/488485 raid prizes and brifing Category:Events Event Information Primary Mission Objective * Snowblind is broken up into three Phases - Retrieve Data, Snowblind Recon, and Snowblind Siege. Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points. *Phrase 1 Retrieve Data - World Map Targets (50,000 to unlock Phrase 2) **In Phase one Arctic Fleets, which are a World Map target, will be the first target type available to destroy to earn points. Once you’ve earned enough points you will unlock Phase Two - Snowblind Recon, which will make use of your Campaign Relay to jump to Arctic Draconian Installations. *Phrase 2 (Campaign) Snowblind Recon - 5 levels in 6 hours to unlock phrase 3 **From there you will need to identify and destroy Priority Targets to gather intelligence on these Arctic Installations. Once you’ve gathered all the intelligence by completing the Campaign, you will unlock Phase Three - Snowblind Siege. *Phrase 3 (Campaign) Snowblind Siege - 7 levels in 1 hour to unlock Savage Koiak **Snowblind Siege will task you with destroying Priority Targets, such as Draconian Mines hauling in massive quantities of Zynthium, Draconian Outposts, and Draconian Research Stations. Event Prizes Hull Store Raid Tier 1 ? - ? Tier 2 ? - ? Tier 3 ? - ? Tier 4 ? - ? Tier 5 ? - ? Prize Redemption * There is unlimited prizes redemption per tier. * Prize Redemption will be 24 hours as usual. those marked * is not confirmed Target List 3x World map Fleets for Arctic theme Bonus Points Payout There no bonus payout by set, you get bonus points if you completes phrase 2 and 3 Phrase 2 bonus is 750,000 Phrase 3 bonus is 2,250,000 Uranium Bonus Tips and Tricks: Looking to up your game? Take a look at this post which gives some tips and tricks for the Raid. LINK Quotes Additional Facts With the Event starting soon, I want to give you all a little first look at the event, and a few tips about what to expect when fighting the Targets. Fleet vs Fleet: The first bit of information you’ll need to know is that there are World Map targets that need to be destroyed before you are able to gain the access codes needed to activate your Nav-Relay to take you to the Draconian home sector. These targets are comparable to the “C” level targets from Events past, and contain several low level Draconian hulls and a few Priority targets. You’ll need to destroy enough of them if you want to unlock the Snowblind Campaign Event. The Draconian Home Sector: Once you’ve destroyed enough World Map targets, you’ll unlock the access codes needed to Nav-Relay Jump to the Draconian home sector. You’ll be using the Campaign system for the next part of the event. These targets will be progression Base oriented, as you navigate through Ice-floes dodging Draconian Ships, and destroying Priority Targets. You’ll earn event points for completing each target. You’ll want to be on the look out for Long Range Missile and Mortar Turrets, patrolling Draconian Ships, and other nasty surprises. Priority Targets: On that note, one new thing in Snowblind is the addition of a Priority Target system. A priority target can be identified in combat using the following Icon: Enterprising captains will be able to identify these priority targets and destroy them. Destroying all the Priority Targets in a combat will end the combat early. It is possible to avoid the Priority Target and destroy everything in the target for more points, but that could lead you to taking extra damage. So the choice is up to you. Sonar: You’ll also want to make sure you have something with Sonar available to you. Being able to spot Drac subs is a useful tool, and the Draconians have also implemented a new technology to catch unwary Captains by surprise. Gallery Leadin_Banner_1.png|Banner 1 Leadin_Banner_2.png|Banner 2 Leadin_Banner_3.png|Banner 3 Leadin_Character.png|Antagonist SavageKodiak.jpg|Savage kodiak hull (VERY COOL) SavageKodiak (1).jpg|Normal kodiak (pretty cool) Video Related Pages *Facebook Event *August Tips and Tricks - Snowblind *Event Information Navigation Category:Events